Table saws are power tools used to cut work pieces of wood, plastic and other materials. Such saws are among the most widely used power tools in woodworking and materials processing shops, carpentry and building work sites. Four general classes of table saws are in common use including bench top table saws, contractor table saws, cabinet table saws and hybrid table saws. Advancements in power tool technology have resulted in the incorporation of many different types of sensors into power tools, including table saws, along with processors for processing the sensor data and performing other tasks. However, the ability for an operator to take advantage of this technology has been limited, particularly in table saws. What is needed is an advanced user interface system for a table saw with onboard and remote controls that enable an operator to get the most out of the functionality of the table saw.